


Two Sugars Please

by ariasalvatore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barista!Stiles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Writer!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariasalvatore/pseuds/ariasalvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, your coffee." </p>
<p>The barista was grinning at him and Derek didn't understand why until he had left the coffee shop and read other side of his coffee cup.<br/><em>'drink better coffee - Stiles'</em></p>
<p>Derek grinned to himself as he realised this was probably the barista's attempt at flirting. No, Stiles. He was called Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sugars Please

**Author's Note:**

> it's crap don't hate me i'm writing this on my phone whilst babysitting because i'm bored

Stiles is at his usual day job at the coffee shop just down the road from his dorms and although it may be a crap job, Stiles enjoys the company. He enjoys chatting to random strangers about the weather and other meaningless things. He plays a game with himself and decides who he wouldn't and would sleep with about almost everyone that comes in. Stiles is very picky.

"Black Americano with two sugars."

Stiles looks up from the book he was reading, he hadn't even noticed the man come in.

"Definitely would."

"Excuse me?"

Stiles hadn't realised he had said that aloud and needed to find a way out of the situation.

"Name?"

"Derek."

Stiles nodded as he felt his cheeks getting redder as he started making the coffee. Who has sugar in a black americano anyway? Stiles couldn't possibly be attracted to someone who had such a boring coffee order.

...

Derek went to stand at the end of the counter as he waited for his coffee to be ready. He hadn't quite caught what the barista had said to him but he knew that the guy was blushing afterwards so it may or may not have been good.

Derek wouldn't let himself think about it. The coffee barista can't of been saying anything about him, he was far too young to even be thinking about a guy like Derek.

"Dude, your coffee." 

The barista was grinning at him and Derek didn't understand why until he had left the coffee shop and read other side of his coffee cup.  
 _'drink better coffee - Stiles'_

Derek grinned to himself as he realised this was probably the barista's attempt at flirting. No, Stiles. He was called Stiles.

... 

The next time Derek felt like he needed a coffee he drove all the way out to that coffee shop and he told himself it was because the coffee was really good but he knew it was really to see Stiles.

Derek couldn't help but feel happy when Stiles grinned as he walked on just two days later.

"My coffee was that good huh?"

Derek smirked and Stiles may or may not have winked at him. Derek didn't want to get his hopes up ever since he had been broken. He knew it was so long ago but he had never been attracted to anyone since Kate.

Until Stiles.

...

"I can't believe you came back for me."

"I didn't come back for you, I came back for the surprisingly good coffee."

"You keep telling yourself that Derek."

It was Derek's fourth time coming into the coffee shop and he couldn't deny it anymore he was definitely attracted to Stiles but he had a feeling he didn't feel the same.

"Do you wanna go out with me sometime? I mean you don't have to but you know."

Derek trailed as Stiles hadn't even turned around from the coffee he was making. He just walked up to the end of the counter and placed Derek's order on the side.

_'I get off at six if you can wait.'_

Derek grinned at turned around to see Stiles watching him nervously waiting for a reaction. Derek just nodded at Stiles and went to sit in a booth in the corner of the shop.

...

At six exactly Stiles locked up the shop and turned off all the coffee machines and then went to stand in the back for a moment. He needed to calm himself down.

A very attractive man was sitting out there waiting to go on a date with him and Stiles had no idea what he was supposed to say. He just decided to wing it and walked right up to Derek.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't mind. Maybe a movie?"

"There's nothing good showing, we could go to yours and watch one?"

Stiles realised how rude it was to invite yourself to someone's apartment before he realised what he may have implied.

"Or you know not. We could um-"

"No, that's a good idea. I don't have too many movies though."

Stiles just nodded and led Derek through the door so they could get to his car.

"What about your car?"

"Oh my dorms only a two minute walk from here so there's never a need to bring it."

Derek shook his head, how old was Stiles? He was still in college so he was somewhere between eighteen and twenty two. Derek really hoped it was closer to twenty two.

Derek opened his camaro door for Stiles and noticed a small smile on his face as he did so.

Once they were on their way to Derek's apartment neither of them said very much until they had been in the car a good twenty minutes.

"God, there must be coffee shops closer to your apartment."

Derek blushed and Stiles realised he hadn't travelled that far for the coffee.

"Oh."

Derek just nodded and continued driving.

Once they pulled up to his building Stiles immediately started chatting away.

"Wow this is such a nice building. I bet you live in one of the huge apartments right at the top. You look like a guy who would have a big apartment, no offence obviously. Hey you know what they say about guys with big apartments? Not much really."

Derek simply laughed at Stiles' manic behaviour. He was right though, Derek did have a huge apartment but only because he liked having space. It made his mind feel clear when he was trying to write. And he could only afford a nice apartment because of his writing.

...

Derek unlocked his apartment and let Stiles in before himself.

"I told you it would be big."

"I already knew it was big Stiles."

"Hey I just realised I don't know your last name. Mine's Stilinski by the way."

"Hale."

"So your Derek Hale? Like the author?"

"Not just like the author."

Stiles looked like he was about to cry and he felt like it too. Derek Hale was an amazing author. He wrote beautiful love stories that broke Stiles' heart but also wrote crime novels that left even Stiles puzzled.

"You're really good."

"Thanks."

There was a slight awkward moment before Derek asked if they should order pizza.

"Yeah sure."

...

By the time it got to eleven Stiles realised that they never even watched a movie, they had just been sat here talking the entire time he was there.

"So what are you studying?"

"Criminology as a major but I also love English literature, so I have no idea what i'm going to do with my life."

"That sounds interesting."

"It really is we're learning about early serial killers and-"

Derek was trying to focus on what Stiles was saying but he couldn't concentrate on anything other than Stiles' mouth moving. It was as if he didn't know how to use it properly, he just licked at his lips constantly and it was very distracting. Stiles had been in his apartment for over four hours and he had wanted to kiss him ever since they had walked through the door.

"Derek, are you even listening?"

"What? Sorry, I was distracted."

"By what?"

"You."

Derek felt his heart rate increase as Stiles muttered a small "oh." 

"Stiles, can I kiss you?"

Stiles grinned and leant forward so his lips were a mere inch from Derek's.

"You can do whatever you want."

Stiles licked his lips and that was too much for Derek. He grabbed the back of Stiles' neck and pulled him even closer as their lips crashed together. The kiss was desperate and sloppy and everything. Derek could feel Stiles biting at Derek's lower lip and that caused a stir in Derek. He was so aware of everything in the room right now but all that mattered was Stiles' lips on his.

Derek started to pull away and only heard some breathless complaints from Stiles.

"What are you playing at, I was enjoying that."

"So was I obviously, but we're sat on the floor of my living room and I thought maybe we could go somewhere a little more comfortable."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Stiles was grinning as they stood up and Derek pulled him by his hand to his bedroom. Once through the door Derek slammed it shut and pushed Stiles up against it as he moaned. Derek's lips were at the base of Stiles' neck and all Derek could feel were Stiles' hands in his hair. 

Stiles pushed Derek off him and started to tug at the hem of Derek's shirt.

"Now now Stiles, patience."

"I don't want to be patient Derek, I want you to take your fucking clothes off."

Derek was taken aback by how forward Stiles was being but he really didn't mind. Derek smirked at yanked Stiles' shirt over his head after removing his own.

"Much better."

Derek laughed at the smugness in Stiles' voice as he pushed Stiles back onto his bed.

Stiles could only feel Derek's bare chest against his own and he wanted so much more. Stiles started pulling at Derek's jeans and he got the message. Derek yanked them off along with his boxers and just as he was about to do the same to Stiles he felt a hand wrap around his already very hard dick.

Stiles was looking at him with mischievous eyes and Derek couldn't concentrate on anything other than the feel of Stiles' hand around him and how Stiles kept licking his lips.

Stiles was, for lack of a better phrase, going to town on Derek. He could feel how close he was and just as he came he felt Stiles kiss along his shoulder.

Derek propped himself up above Stiles and leant down to kiss him and then started to unbuckle Stiles' belt. 

"Your turn."

Stiles just looked at Derek and shook his head. He stood up and pulled off his jeans himself and curled up in the bed under the covers. Derek didn't really understand what Stiles was doing but he went along with it. He got into bed facing Stiles.

"Stiles?"

"In the morning Derek, I'm tired."

"But that's not fair for you."

Stiles smirked and moved closer so their noses were touching.

"I don't mind, sleeping in your bed makes me happy too."

Stiles then put his head on Derek's chest and he felt comfortable and was ready to sleep.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight Stiles."

Derek couldn't believe that just two weeks ago he didn't know Stiles and he was now letting him sleep in his bed. Derek was a private person and whenever he had a one night stand it was always at their place.

But this wasn't a one night stand, to Derek it felt like it was the start of something. And he thought Stiles must feel the same if he was comfortable curling up against Derek's chest and settling down to sleep.

Derek smiled to himself and leant his head down to kiss Stiles on the top of the head.

"Goodnight Stiles," he repeated. Finally happy with where his life was going.

...

When Derek woke up Stiles was no longer in his bed and for a fleeting moment Derek was scared that the previous night had meant so much more to him than it had for Stiles. Them he smelled cooked bacon coming from his kitchen.

"I don't think I've used that before."

"The grill?"

"No, the kitchen."

"I guessed. I actually left to buy ingredients and you still didn't want to wake up. Bacon's done and the pancakes are almost ready."

Derek grinned.

"You didn't have to do all this you know."

"I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me into your life and sharing your secrets with me. And for letting me in your apartment."

"You can stay if you want."

"Yeah, I don't have any classes today so."

"Stiles."

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean just for today."

Stiles was confused until he realised what Derek meant by that.

"Are you sure? I've barely known you two weeks."

"Stiles until last night I had been the only person to set foot in this apartment. And I've lived here for four years. I told you, since I was fifteen i've never let anyone be close to me. And then I met you."

"And then you met me."

Stiles was smiling so much his face hurt, but he didn't care. 

"I know it sounds cheesy but you make me happy. You communicate via coffee cup and you never stop talking. You've read all my books and the romances are secretly your favourite. When i'm with you i'm happy, i'm content."

Stiles didn't know how to reply so he just nodded and walked over to Derek and kissed him. 

It wasn't like their first kiss. This one was short and sweet and it held the promise that there would be many more kisses to come.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun ok comments please?


End file.
